


Pretend

by Adsagsona



Series: Pretend [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. Luckily for him, a biker passes through and offers him help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something that popped into my head while watching SOA. This is going to be short and fluffy...

“Fuck! You fucking piece of shit!” 

It was the middle of the night, on a deserted road to God knows where, and Chuck was stranded. His car had just went dead on him, right then and there, in the middle of nowhere. Chuck had cursed, restarted, looked under the hood, tried to restart again… cursed some more, kicked the car… but nothing seemed to get the car back into gear.

So now Chuck leaned against the hood of the car, wrapping himself in his warm hoodie, stomping his feet to keep warm. Of course there was no service here for his phone, so calling someone was out of the question.   
The silence surrounding him felt great though, after the constant noise of the Dome.   
A week before, it had been exactly one year since the world was about to come to an end and they had stopped it.   
They fucking aced it! If only Raleigh had made it back.

Chuck bit his bottom lip to prevent the tears threatening in his eyes to spill. He thought that he would be over it by now, but the memory of those blue eyes still haunted him.   
They hadn’t known each other for that long, but Raleigh had made a lasting impression.  
A has-been, a fallen hero, ranger, soldier, fighter, friend… and eventually lover in those last days of war.  
Chuck stared off into space as he remembered those last few happy days before that last Kaiju attack, before they headed to the Breach.   
Where Raleigh had gotten the go ahead from Pentecost to be a fucking martyr and sacrifice himself for the common good. To save the world.

Tendo had handed his headphone to Chuck in those last moments, not looking at Chuck when he did. Chuck had heard Raleigh’s last words to him, telling him to be strong, to continue the fight if it was necessary, and Raleigh had told Chuck that he loved him.   
It had been the first time Raleigh had talked of love to Chuck. Chuck had vowed that he felt the same. 

And then Raleigh was gone, just like that.

Suddenly Chuck could hear a noise and he turned his head. A vehicle was coming down the road, this was his chance! Chuck quickly got up and stood in the middle of the road when he saw one headlight coming towards him.  
A motorcycle stopped right in front of him.

“Are you completely crazy, man! I could have killed you!” The man on the bike shouted at him, but Chuck didn’t care about that. “What the hell!?” The man shouted again and Chuck lifted his hands, meaning that he would do no harm.

“My car went dead on me and you’ve been the first person I’ve seen for hours on end. I’m sorry, but I just had to make you stop.” Chuck tried to be polite about this, but he was getting angry fast at the arrogant voice coming from the biker. In the dark Chuck couldn’t tell anything, just that the voice still sounded quite young.

“Okay.” The voice sounded a little softer now and the man parked the bike next to Chuck’s car. “Lock your car, it’ll be okay here for the night. We’ll come by and pick it up tomorrow, we’ll bring it by the shop.”  
“The shop?” Chuck asked and he could swear he heard the man laughing softly. 

“Yeah, I’m a mechanic. Come on, I’ll take you with me, or would you rather stay out here all night?”

The man’s offer was tempting, but he had no idea who he was. Then again, Chuck had been the one to jump out in front of the bike and the man hadn’t killed him for it yet. Chuck shrugged, it didn’t matter that much anyway. Nothing mattered much in a time where rangers were no longer needed. After Raleigh was gone, he only had his job, and now that was gone for him too.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” Chuck answered. The man turned on the headlight of his bike again and with that, Chuck could make out some of the bike and the man. Chuck got on on the back of the bike and got the helmet of his rescuer. 

“I’m Jax, by the way. What’s your name?” The man called over the roaring start of the bike.

“Chuck!” Chuck shouted back.

Jax reached back and patted Chuck’s helmet.

“Welcome to Charming, Chuck!” He called out with a grin, driving the both of them over deserted roads to the middle of a small town, which Chuck could guess was Charming. They stopped at an auto shop with the name Teller Morrow in big letters above it. It seemed to be a quiet town, but as Chuck got of the bike, he noticed something else… his rescuer had a sleeveless jacket on, a cut. He didn’t comment on it, but knew what it meant.. this was not just some random biker, he belonged to a club. 

“I can get you to a motel, if you want, but there isn’t much out here.” Jax told Chuck as he got off the bike. Chuck held out the helmet to Jax and looked at the garage. He just figured that what the hell, he could be friends with an Outlaw, he was a fucking Jaeger pilot.

“Any other suggestions than a flee bag motel?” Chuck asked. He had left most of his belongings in the locked up car, he only had taken his money and a few of his clothes in a backpack he now carried. He had learned to travel light over the years.

“You can crash here, if you like. We’ll tow the car tomorrow and if nothing major is wrong with it, you’ll be on your way in no time.” Jax replied as he gestured for Chuck to follow him. They walked into the back of the garage, which had been formed into a club house. At least, that was Chuck’s guess. 

There was nobody around for the moment and Jax opened one of the first doors in the hallway, revealing a bedroom which obviously belonged to him. Chuck briefly checked the place, the clothes strewn around, the halfway mess… it was okay, he could live with it. 

“Take the bed, I’ll crash somewhere else for tonight.” Jax told Chuck as he clapped him on the shoulder. Chuck turned around.

“Hey!” He called out after Jax and the biker looked over his shoulder.

“Thanks, mate!” Chuck grinned. Jax flashed a smile at him before he was gone.

Chuck closed his eyes when he leaned against Jax’s bedroom door. Fuck, that smile. It was just like Raleigh’s. Why did he have to come here of all places, where some kind of Becket look a like was walking around, flashing him those goddamned smiles!  
He had to get out of there as soon as possible.   
Chuck sighed and shook his head. He had to get some sleep, his car had broken down… Fuck it, he was just going to stay.

He had settled into the bed, on the right side. There was a time where he could have slept anywhere, but after the Breach… he had a hard time closing his eyes. Voices from the past crept up to him and Chuck mostly only slept a few hours at a time.   
When Chuck had managed to fall asleep, he heard loud noises coming from the large room across the hallway.   
He frowned, decided to get up, and went into the club house dressed in boxers and a shirt.   
He managed to get everyone quiet for a few seconds, before they began shouting at one another.

“Who the fuck is that? Why is he here? Where the hell did he come from?” 

Oh man, that was not a good idea.

“Oi!” Chuck shouted at the top of his lungs, managing the silence again. He walked up to an older grey haired man, standing at the head of the table, obviously their leader. Chuck glanced at the cut, seeing the president mark on it and he stopped right in front of the man.

“Shouldn’t you be asking me the questions, mate?” He asked as he clenched his hands into fists. What had he gotten himself into now.

“The kid’s got balls.” Chuck heard the whisper coming from somewhere in the corner.

“Okay, I’m asking you.” The older man said as he leaned forward. “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I’m Chuck Hansen, mate.” Chuck answered. Right at that time Jax walked into the back door, overlooking the entire situation and hurrying towards Chuck and Clay, standing in between them. 

“Clay, he’s cool. His car broke down, I offered him our help.” Jax intervened as he laid his hand on Chuck’s shoulder. “I told him to crash here, should have warned him we can get a bit loud now and again.”

“Yeah, you should have.” Clay answered as looked at Jax, raising his eyebrows and huffing a sigh. Then he seemed to remember something and he gazed at Chuck again.

“What did you say your name was?” 

“Clay…” Jax began, but Clay held up his hand. 

“I’m not going to piss the kid off, Jax. You said you were Chuck Hansen… as in, Chuck Hansen the Jaeger pilot? That Chuck Hansen?”

Suddenly the whole club house got loud and Jax looked at Chuck like he had just grown a second head. Chuck groaned, of course everybody knew about what he had done in a Jaeger, he had been in the news for years on end.

“Yeah, mate, that’s me.” He gave a small smile.

“We have a fucking hero here!” Clay shouted and Jax smiled brightly, his hand never removed from Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck got felicitations, claps on the shoulder and back and offered a beer, which he quickly downed, that earned him even more cheers. 

“We’ll fix that car right up for ya.” One of the guys to his left stated and Chuck nodded his thanks. 

“I just… would like to get some sleep if that’s alright. Ehm… yeah.” Chuck was blushing a little now that he realised the situation and he really wanted to get out of there. Jax walked with him into the hallway, apologising for forgetting to tell the others.

“It’s okay, I’m used to it. The noise, I mean. I just thought that somebody was breaking the house down, thought I could check it out.” Chuck mumbled already half asleep. 

“Just get some sleep, we’ll be quiet. Ehm…” Jax smiled slightly.   
“You’re cool, man.” Jax smiled, brushed through Chuck’s hair and was gone. With a deep sigh Chuck resigned himself to go to sleep again.

A few hours later he was startled awake by a soft sound at the foot of the bed. Apparently Jax had forgotten the arrangement and climbed into bed with Chuck, his back turned towards the Australian, almost immediately asleep by the soft sounds he made.  
Chuck tried his best to stay on his side of the bed and closed his eyes, knowing that he would not get much sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck wakes up next to Jax and just wants to get away. Jax has questions about a certain name Chuck kept repeating in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback and the kudos, each and every one of them inspires me. I hope you like this last chapter, it was supposed to be short and sweet, I hope it turned out that way.  
> Enjoy!

Sunlight peeked through the blinds as Chuck opened his eyes. He felt comfortably warm and he sighed softly, scooting closer to the warm body beside him. 

Wait. What?! 

Chuck instantly became awake and very much aware of the naked chest his head had been laying on. For how long? Hours? Fuck! He resisted the urge to thump his fist into the mattress, seeing as that would wake the man next to him.   
Jax Teller.

Chuck vaguely remembered the other stepping into bed somewhere in the late hours of the morning. He should get going, really get going, his car be damned. If he stayed here any longer things would get awkward. Jax had given him a place to stay and that was it, he should be moving right about now.

For a moment he contemplated stealing one of the bikes, but he had heard the stories and it would be no good to be found lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Chuck knew that these clubs didn’t kid around with their bikes. Chuck wouldn’t either, even with everything going on he quite liked his life.

Chuck searched for his clothes and found them on the back of the chair where he left them, underneath Jax’ clothes. He pulled them on and picked up his shoes, making his way to the door. He told himself that he had been very quiet about it, but he was stopped with his hand on the doorhandle.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” 

He heard Jax’ sleepy voice behind him and wanted to make a run for it. Jax wouldn’t come after him anyway, what did he know about Chuck? If Chuck wanted to leave then Jax couldn’t do anything to stop him.

“I’m gonna go.” Chuck said with his back to Jax, hoping that he could open the door and leave. 

“Your car isn’t fixed.” Jax answered and Chuck heard a ruffle of sheets. Cursing himself as he acted, Chuck turned around and was hit with an ‘I just got out of bed’ Jax. The blonde half long hair tousled, a few days old stubble on his cheek, his naked chest absolutely ripped and did he see a hint of… was Jax naked under there? Did he sleep next to him? Oh shit.

“Can’t be bothered at the moment, mate.” Chuck managed to get out as he looked away from Jax, who got out of bed to pull on a pair of sweats. He tucked his hands in the pockets, searching for a cigarette.

“So you’d just give up your car to get out of here?” Jax asked as he lit up. Chuck had already figured out that Jax wasn’t stupid, but he didn’t want to explain his entire history. He was just travelling through. His hand fell from the doorknob and he sighed.

“Yeah.” Chuck just answered shortly. 

Jax walked towards him on bare feet, the cigarette dangling from his lips. He was intrigued by Chuck and he had felt the other press up to him in the middle of the night, sound asleep. He had also heard some of the words spoken to him.

“Tell you what…” He began as he took the cigarette from his mouth, blowing the smoke to his right. “I take you out to breakfast and then we talk, okay? We’ll fix that car of yours and you’ll be out in a few days. I’m not letting a nationwide hero drive in a piece of junk.”

Jax laid a hand on Chuck’s shoulder and squeezed for a moment, before stepping back and turning around, taking his clothes and pulling them on. Chuck was doing his best not to look at Jax but got a peek in here and there.

“Come on.” Jax mumbled as he leaned over to open the door. Chuck huffed a breath and nodded, walking behind Jax towards the rear exit, where Jax’ bike was parked. Chuck was going to have to hang on just a little longer and he owed Jax an explanation.   
He was not going to get away that easily.

Jax sat on his bike and waited for Chuck to climb on. Chuck quietly sat behind him and wrapped his arms around Jax waist. Jax just drove a couple of miles inside the town of Charming, where he stopped near a coffee shop.   
Everybody seemed to know Jax, they waved or greeted him and he nodded back every once in a while, smiling all the way.   
Chuck just ducked his head, hoping that nobody would recognise him. 

Jax shut the engine off and walked into the coffee shop, Chuck on his tail. 

“Are you okay?” Jax asked as they slid into a booth, a waitress handing the both of them a menu. 

“’M just waiting for the first guy to come up and ask for a picture or an autograph.” Chuck sighed as he hid himself behind the menu. Jax took the menu from Chuck, laying his hand flat on the plastic. 

“You’re not just anywhere, Chuck, you’re in Charming. Nobody is going to bother you, okay? I’ll see to that.” Jax stated.

“And you’re able to do that, just like that?” Chuck took another look at Jax, eyes flying over the cut he had on, the mark of vice president over his right breast pocket. 

“Yeah, just like that.” Jax smiled and Chuck had to believe he was telling the truth. So he just nodded and Jax lifted his hand from the menu, leaving Chuck to his choice. When they both settled for bacon and eggs, the waitress came with their coffees which they enjoyed in silence.

“I told the guys to pick up your car. It’ll be here in about an hour and they’ll fix it for you. You can be gone by tonight if you want.” Jax explained as he checked his phone where he got a message saying that they found the car.

“That’d be great.” Chuck nodded. 

“So, why are you on that roadtrip of yours?” Jax asked as he took a bite out of the toast, striking up a conversational tone.

“To get away, I guess.” Chuck answered with a shrug. He contemplated on telling the whole story, but Jax was a stranger to him, however much he resembled Raleigh. “I was tired of being Chuck Hansen.” 

Everybody had wanted a piece of him, the hero of the Breach. Except that he wasn’t, not in his mind. Raleigh had been the hero and the people had mourned him, but he was already forgotten. Chuck was alive and Chuck was the man of the hour.   
Chuck had gotten angry. 

“Does anybody know where you are?” Jax asked and Chuck lifted his head, his eyes a bit wider than usual. How did that guy know?

“My dad suspects something, but I’m an adult, I know what I’m doing… I hope.” Chuck scratched his hair and sighed.

“Know the feeling, man.” Jax smiled. They ate in silence and Jax leaned backwards when he was done, looking at Chuck. Chuck felt watched and he glanced up towards Jax. 

“What?” He eventually asked, almost snapping at his new found friend. 

“Who is Raleigh?” Jax asked as he toyed with one of the rings on his fingers. “You repeated his name a few times in your sleep last night.”

“That is none of your fucking business.” Chuck snarled as he threw down his napkin and went to stand, but Jax’ hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him back into the booth, not letting go.

“I make it my business when a guy I hardly know hugs me tightly and tells me that he will love me for the rest of my life in his sleep.” Jax whispered barely audible, his eyes intent on Chuck. 

“That’s just it. I hardly know you. It was a mistake to stay with you and I’m not doing it again. I’ll be gone by tonight, when my car is ready.” Chuck swallowed and closed his eyes for a second. He felt like he owed Jax some kind of explanation for his behaviour. He wouldn’t feel the same if it was any other, but Jax looked so much like Raleigh that he felt compelled to tell him.

“Raleigh was Raleigh Becket, one of the Jaeger pilots who closed the Breach. A fucking hero. And very dear to me.” Chuck managed to say and Jax nodded. “He died on the mission.” 

Jax let go of Chuck. “You loved him.” He stated and Chuck’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah. Thought that was obvious. Thanks for breakfast.” Chuck mumbled as he now got up, Jax didn’t hold him back. Chuck wandered through the streets of Charming, not wanting to see Jax anymore. He felt drained and wanted to leave the town as soon as he was able.  
He turned when he heard the roar of the engine beside him.  
It wasn’t Jax.  
“Mr. Hansen.” Clay stopped right beside Chuck.

“Your car is ready.” 

“Great.” Chuck flashed a smile and got tossed a helmet by Clay, but he returned it with a shake of the head.

“I’d rather walk, thanks.”

“How many diesel engines did you have at your command and you can’t handle a bike?” Clay mocked and Chuck sighed, he had enough of bikers for one lifetime.

“No, I don’t care of riding with someone, that’s all. If I have to be on a bike, I’ll ride it, not anyone else.” He answered and Clay’s smile turned genuine.

“Spoken like a true biker. See you at the shop.”

Chuck greeted the SOA president and walked on towards the Teller Morrow shop. He thought about Jax, about Raleigh… it had all been much to take in one day and he hoped that if he drove on, he could clear his head.  
When he got to the shop, Jax was waiting for him, leaning against the hood of his repaired car. 

“Chuck.” Jax nodded and Chuck gave a small smile. It struck him each time just how much Jax looked like Raleigh, if he got rid of the small beard and the long hair. When Chuck stopped right in front of Jax, the other gestured for him to come along and Chuck followed with a frown.

“Something wrong with the car?” He asked but Jax shook his head and lead him towards his bedroom, where he closed the door behind them.

“What’s going on, Jax?” Chuck asked.

“I looked up some things about you, about your… about Raleigh.” Jax stated and Chuck cursed softly, that had not been his intention. 

“I look like him.” Jax ended and Chuck sighed deeply, nodding. Jax stepped closer and Chuck looked at him, not knowing what was going to happen next. Jax gently cupped his cheek and Chuck swallowed heavily.

“I know what it’s like to… to lose someone you love. Maybe not in the same way as you, not so definite, but I know. Did you even get to say goodbye?” Jax asked and Chuck pressed his lips together, determined not to let tears fall in front of Jax Teller. 

“We weren’t going to die.” He answered. Jax closed his eyes for a moment and then leaned in towards Chuck.

“Pretend it’s him, I don’t mind. Say your goodbyes.” Jax murmured against Chuck’s lips before claiming them. Chuck was taken aback by Jax’ actions, but Jax didn’t let him go, a hand firm on the back of his head until Chuck melted into the kiss.  
Chuck closed his eyes and did just what Jax told him, he pretended Raleigh was kissing him and it became that much easier. He wrapped his arms around Jax and poured every ounce of feeling he had in the kiss.

He pulled back when they had to breathe, opening his eyes and locking onto Jax, who seemed a bit dazed.

“First kiss with a guy?” Chuck whispered and Jax nodded. Chuck pressed another soft kiss onto Jax’ lips.

“Thank you. Goodbye, Jax.” 

Chuck turned and walked out of the room, leaving Jax standing in the middle of it. He needed to go and go now, before he changed his mind and stayed in Charming. He dared a look over his shoulders and found Jax in the same position, touching his lips.

Chuck smiled and got into his car. He did not know where he would go, but at least a new happy memory would stay with him for a long while.


End file.
